Paper Heart
by Occult Medicine
Summary: AU Naruto just doesn't know when to quit. Especially when it's concerning Sakura. NaruSaku


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else copyrighted. Etc

* * *

"Pst, Sakura-chan!"

She rubbed her temples and sighed. Naruto had been trying to get her attention for 10 minutes now. The fact that she was ignoring him was obvious to everyone but the boy in question. A few kids in the front snickered, one of whom sounded extremely similar to Ino, and Sakura made a mental note to find out who it was later.

"Saaakuuraaa-chhaaaan!"

Good lord. She clutched her pencil in a death grip and easily broke it in two. Breathing in deeply, she reminded herself she was in class and that the minute the bell rang she was free to beat him into a coma. Or a dozen.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura thought he might have given up. All hope died when she saw a small paper ninja star land on her desk.

She whirled around and glared at him while he grinned. Idiot. She crumpled up the note and stood up, throwing it away in the trash. And what a surprise when she returned: three more were lying on her desk.

Deciding to put an end to this now, since Sakura knew he wouldn't stop until she answered, she tore one open and read:

'_Whatcha doing?'_

Disbelief filled her; did Naruto literally spend 15 minutes trying to talk to her just to ask her what she's doing? While in class? Cursing under her breath about idiot blondes and her rotten luck, she replied: '_What do you think baka? Trying to listen! Now stop before you get both of us in trouble.'_

She hurled it behind her, smacking him in the face. She giggled softly and bit her cheek when Iruka-sensei turned around. He gave them a quick accusatory glance before turning back to the chalkboard and continuing his lecture. Another note landed on her desk, this time in the shape of a kunai.

'_Don't be so mean Sakura-chan! And he's too busy talking to notice.'_

She answered: _'It doesn't matter; you know his patience is thin when it comes to you. Remember last week?'_

'_It's not my fault my alarm clock broke! I was only late by 15 minutes!'_

'_Late is late. Next time instead of texting me along the way you should haul your ass over here.'_

'_I'm sure you'd like to see that ;D'_

'_You do realize I live next door to you?'_

'_Every night.'_

'_I hope you have a will prepared.'_

When she tossed it back she saw Sasuke looking at her in wonder. Feeling suddenly like a schoolgirl caught cheating by her teacher, her face flushed in embarrassment. Sakura turned back to the lecture, determined to ignore Naruto.

Too bad he wasn't going to give up any time soon; after 5 minutes of no response, he starting flicking tiny pieces of eraser at her back. She jumped every time, looking back at her shoulder and would see him motioning her towards the note.

Sighing, she decided she didn't want to be covering in eraser shavings and finally picked it up.

'_What did Sasuke say? You turned red.'_

Sakura glared the note, almost stabbing through the paper with her pen. _'Nothing! I just realized I've been wasting my time when I should study. Now stop sending me notes!'_

She threw it backwards without looking, hoping that Sasuke didn't see her. Class was almost over; just 10 minutes left. Another note landed on her desk and she quickly shoved it in her bag.

"Sakura!" Naruto suddenly shouted, jumping up from his seat. The whole class turned to look at him and Iruka-sensei was glowering.

"Interrupting my class? Detention today after school!" he yelled. Naruto began to protest when the bell rang. Everyone picked up their bags and left the class room, Sakura leaving with Sasuke while giving a look that clearly said 'I told you so'. He groaned and sat back down in his seat.

.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment; it was 7 and starting to get dark. Iruka-sensei was especially rough today; Sakura was right when she said he was still pissed.

Feeling tired from all the work he did, Naruto trudged his way up the stairs and was surprised to see Sakura at his door. She pushed a heavy bowl into his hands, looking away from his face.

"What's this?" he asked, holding the bowl delicately. He still remembered her threats from earlier today.

She shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Ramen. I thought you might want some, my parents made extra."

She turned to look at him and was greeted by his trademark grin. She rolled her eyes, feeling a smile tugging on her lips. Never had she seen a boy get so excited over a bowl of noodles.

"Thanks so much Sakura-chan, you're the best!" he exclaimed, almost dropping the bowl when he pulled her in for a hug. She felt her cheeks burn and scowled, hiding her face. Sakura punched him in the gut before turning and walking the few paces from his apartment to hers. He was still at his door smiling, holding the bowl and injured stomach in one hand and waving with the other.

She was halfway through the door before leaning out and adding, "Oh and I taped the new episode for that show you like, if you want to see it." Her voice sounded surprisingly shy.

Naruto had finally gotten his door open and smiled, answering, "Alright, let's see it tomorrow then. Good night Sakura! Try not to dream about me too much." He smirked before shutting his door. She followed suit.

She walked into her room and reached into her bag, pulling out the last note he sent her. _'But I can't stop! And you don't need to study; you're already the best to me!'_

Playing with the note, she muttered, "I'll try," and fell asleep, dreaming of kunais and annoying blonde ninjas.

* * *

A/N: Honestly I'm not very content with this but I thought I might as well post it. Tried to make a new story out of old one I had that was text messages because it was against the guidelines x( Let me know what you think, R&R please!


End file.
